Ep 692 (29 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Blake's back at the diner but there is no sign of Haydn. Karen and Sophie are a bit worried about what has happened to him but Blake is more interested in claiming a walkover victory. Naturally, Donald is less than impressed at finding Haydn in the school. After threatening to call the police, he finds out the infamous "Year 12" secret. The latch on one of the windows near the toilets is broken. Donald calls Michael. Carly thinks Bobby's plan to be a foster mother is a good idea. She admits the thought has crossed her mind too but it's not for her. And besides, she and Ben will probably have their own kids. Bobby tells her she can work part-time at the diner. Michael arrives at the school. He's a bit puzzled because until now Haydn had always been a good kid. The story Haydn tells them is that he had a puncture and got into the school to borrow a puncture repair kit. When Donald asks Haydn who told him about the broken latch, he says it was Steven. How convenient.. Michael offers to return later on - with Haydn - to repair the latch. When they get back to the caravan park, Michael takes Haydn's bike out of the back of his ute. It has no punctures. Haydn comes clean and tells the truth about what happens. He says he didn't want Blake to get into more trouble and admits that he's not as bad as he thought he was. Donald and Bobby finally catch up with each other at home and take the whole fostering is a bad idea/no it isn't for another run around the park. Neither makes any progress. Donald admits he's not happy about how a foster child will impact his life and resents not being asked. In their caravan, Michael admits to Haydn that he's pleasantly surprised at how he stuck his neck out for someone else. He'd feared that after the divorce, he had a selfish son. Of course, he never got to know his son properly because of all the hours he'd worked. He doesn't want them to be strangers now. Sophie and Karen convince Blake that he should go talk to Haydn and thank him for not opening his mouth to Fisher. The two lads get talking and Blake thanks him for not dobbing him in. Haydn admits that if he had been in Blake's shoes when he pinched Sophie, he wouldn't have been happy either. The pair of them agree to call a truce and shake hands. Back at the beach, Blake gives Haydn a surfing lesson while Karen and Sophie speculate about who might've won the cycling race. When they come back out onto the beach, the girls tell them that they've decided they should have the race after all. Blake and Haydn have lost all interest in re-staging the race but the girls are having none of it. It will be held at 10am the following morning. Bobby has been told Family and Community Services want to interview her in the morning. She tells Donald that she wants to do the interview by herself (in his house). When he protests about having to make himself scarce, she gets annoyed at him. She tells him not to stop her. Cast *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou - * Writer - John Coulter * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 691 (28 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 693 (30 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.